


The Strangest Movie

by CassandraStarflower



Series: The Big Reveal [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, My First AO3 Post, Sort Of, Watching the Show, Weird, characters getting abducted by mysterious goddesses, in that the W.I.T.C.H. craziness gets revealed, that will become a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: A strange golden flash and people disappear… where did they go? What does this have to do with W.I.T.C.H.’s secret? Who is behind the movie that they must watch? Why is there a crazy lady screaming about perfect plans, and what are W.I.T.C.H. and Matt so afraid of?





	1. Abduction and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the dialogue in italics. I also do not own W.I.T.C.H., including the characters involved in this story.

Location: History Class

Sheffield Institute

Heatherfield

Class had just begun when Mr. Collins saw two students disappear in a flash of golden light. Will Vandom and Cornelia Hale were gone. 

He reached for the phone, bewildered. A strange heat surrounded him and there was a flash of gold. And he was no longer in his classroom. 

Students whispered, afraid.

-_-_-_-

Darkened Auditorium

Unknown Location

The seats were largely empty, but Will and Cornelia were sitting there. Separate. There were empty seats all over the place.

“Whaa?” Will muttered. She looked at Cornelia. “Where are we?”

“Do I look like I know?” Cornelia responded.

A flash of golden light occurred two rows behind Will. 

“Mr. Collins!” exclaimed Will and Cornelia. The history professor looked confused. 

All three stared at each other and the screen at the front, waiting. What for, they didn’t know, but it felt like they were waiting for people.

-_-_-_-

Location: Math Class

Sheffield Institute

Heatherfield

The teacher was beginning class when three flashes of gold appeared, surrounding three students, Taranee Cook, Irma Lair, and Hay Lin.

The whole class exclaimed, surprised. The gold dissipated, taking the three students with it.

-_-_-_-

Darkened Auditorium

Unknown Location

“Where are we?” squeaked Hay Lin, looking around.

There was no response.

-_-_-_-

Location: Language Arts Class

Sheffield Institute

Heatherfield

Class was boring. This fact was agreed upon by both Matt Olsen and Nigel Ashcroft. So they almost welcomed the flashes of golden light which surrounded them and deposited them in a dark auditorium. Matt was next to Will, and Nigel was next to Taranee.

-_-_-_-

Location: Susan Vandom’s Office

Simultech

Heatherfield

Amanda Boland poked her head into the office, having heard Susan scream. An intense golden light was filling the office, and when it faded, Susan Vandom was gone. 

Amanda fainted.

Darkened Auditorium

Susan was now sitting behind Will.

“Will? Where are we?” she asked.

Will twisted in her seat. “I don’t know, Mom.”

-_-_-_-

All around the city, people disappeared. In Meridian, in the royal palace, Elyon disappeared from her throne. Caleb, Blunk, Alborn, Miriadel, Aldarn, Julian, and Nerissa all disappeared. Vathek, poof!

The parents of every single member of W.I.T.C.H. disappeared. Yan Lin and Mira Lin vanished. Eric disappeared, too. Halinor, the Oracle, Tibor, Luba, and other members of the Council disappeared. Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, Frost. 

Everyone reappeared in the darkened auditorium. Confused voices echoed through the room, at least until the screen lit up.

A voice rang out. “Secrets are nasty things. I don’t like them, and a lot of secrets of been hidden by people in this room. So today we are going to learn all about a group of secret-hiders. Your friends, children, grandchildren, so on. Shall we begin?”

The secret-hiders exchanged worried looks. 

A frozen image appeared on the screen. 

“Aah, the mighty armies of Candracar,” Will whispered to Matt, who smiled faintly.

Indeed, the image shown was before the battle in Candracar against Phobos. 

Mr. Collins noted, “There appear to be two armies, there, a fine machine of powerful… creatures, and a rather ragtag army of… other creatures, and some humans. Whose that on the throne?”

“Me.” Phobos announced, scowling. “I  _ cannot _ believe they managed to beat me. That  _ stupid _ snake!”

Cedric harrumphed. “You betrayed me!”

Phobos scowled harder. “You  _ failed _ !”

Elyon glared at both. “Shut up!”

They shut up.

The image changed, now showing a frozen image of a purple jungle, with the Guardians, Caleb, Yan Lin, and Blunk, facing copies of W.I.T.C.H.

Taranee looked angry, and she lifted her hand, ready to blast a fireball.

“You can’t destroy the screen, Fire Guardian.” said the voice.

The image started moving. 

_ Will holds up the glowing pink crystal. A pink dome surrounds the group, and the copies show their true forms. “Will” turns into an old woman in black. “Irma” turns into a bald iceman. “Taranee” turns into a red woman. “Cornelia” turns into a gray beast. “Hay Lin” turns into a muscular, winged man. _

“What?” gasped Theresa Cook. “Taranee, what is this?”

Taranee did not look at her mother.

_ The pink dome retreats, and the strange group returns to being copies.  _

_ “Guardians, into the forest! Flee!” shouts “Will”. _

_ Taranee takes off after “Taranee”.  _

_ “Wait!” Will shouts. _

_ “I’m sorry, but one frame job is all I can take in a day!” shouts Taranee. _

_ “Okay, but- Pair up!” Will responds. She and Irma take off. Cornelia and Caleb head out, Hay Lin and Yan Lin hurry into the woods. The green thing speaks. _

_ “Good idea! Blunk hate being… left… alone.” he stops. _

“Blunk hate being left alone!” Blunk grumped.

Taranee rolled her eyes. “Sorry.”

“You  _ know _ it?” asked Theresa.

“Blunk not  _ it _ , Blunk passling! Blunk trade and sell goods cheap!” Blunk declared. 

The screen lit up.

_ Five girls are walking into a construction zone. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin. Irma looks upset about something. _

Anna turned to Irma. “What is this scene?”

Irma shrugged, looking tense.

_ A woman speaks. “I smell pain, and now I wanna taste!” _

Tom Lair sat up, frowning.

Irma squirmed, while Matt rubbed at his temples and frowned. 

_ Will speaks. “Who- who are you?” _

_ An echoing and familiar voice speaks. “I am Shagon. And this is Tridart, Khor, and Ember.” _

Marietta Olsen turned to her son. “Matt, what is going on? That, man, he sounds like you!”

Matt squirmed. “Um… I guess you’ll probably find out?”

Will reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked blankly at the floor. Something like what happened with Shagon and Nerissa never really went away, and he was reminded of it every time he had a nightmare of it, every time he saw himself transformed.

Marietta and Charles **(I don’t know the Olsens’ names)** exchanged a worried look. They both knew something had been wrong ever since he’d disappeared and left that strange note behind. But now it seemed like they might learn what had really happened to their son when he’d been missing.

The screen had paused as people chattered with confusion. A voice(the same one that had called Taranee “Fire Guardian”) snapped, “People, shut it.”

“Shagon was  _ such _ a good slave.” mourned Nerissa.

Matt rolled his eyes.

The video started playing again.

_ “We are Nerissa’s Knights of Destruction. Your destruction.” _

Nerissa sniffled. “Shame I had to destroy them, but Shagon lost. He failed.” She glared at Matt, who ignored her.

_ “Prepare for your doom, Guardians!” the man, Shagon, shouted. _

_ Irma whispered, “I so did not need this right now.” _

_ “Ohh, you are exquisite! So gloriously tortured by hot, sticky pain!” _

“Why is she talking about pain like that?” Martin mused.

_ Tridart starts talking, “There is desperation in your heart,” _

Hay Lin cringed with embarrassment.

_ “For a boy you have no chance with, leaving you lonely and cold.” Tridart levels his ax at her, and a spray of ice shoots towards her. She cartwheels away. _

_ “Hey, snowman!” shouts Taranee. Her hand bursts into flames, until Khor grabs her wrist. She turns, startled, and he snarls. _

_ Cornelia yells, “Hey!” and holds out her hand. Bolts from a piece of construction equipment fly toward him, only to disintegrate in a blaze of green. _

Matt, and Will tensed.

_ Shagon lands. Will moves forward and cries, “Leave them alone!” _

_ Shagon sounds amused as he replies, “Like I left Matt alone?” _

Will started hyperventilating, and Matt put an arm around her. Marietta and Charles exchanged mildly panicked looks, and then turned to Matt. 

“Matt? What is this?” asked his mother.

Matt looked away nervously.

_ “Matt? Did you hurt him?” asks Will. _

_ “How much would you hate me if I had?” _

_ “You’re about to find out!” Will throws out a hand and lightning crackles from it, striking Shagon, who casually flings it aside. _

_ “Tickles.” His eyes glow, then green light blazes towards Will, who is frozen. Cornelia pulls her to one side and they tumble underneath some construction equipment. _

_ The screen fades to black. _

“Matt.” Marietta said.

He didn’t look at her, instead focusing on the floor.

Other people babbled around them.

“ _ Matt _ .”

He kept staring at the floor.


	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the screen, the good guys lose. Offscreen, the drama continues.

The screen lit up again, and everyone looked over, some excited, some anxious. Those that knew what was going on exchanged nervous looks. 

_ The screen shows the two armies in the fortress again. The smaller group has lost. Cedric stands before them. Phobos moves toward them. The image focuses on Will briefly, showing her smirk.  _

“I’m so confused.” whispered Alchemy. 

“Will? Why do you have  _ wings _ ?” asked Susan. 

Will squirmed. 

_ The image pans out over the army, held down or back by Phobos’s minions. Phobos reaches the fold. He moves to step through and Cedric swallows him.  _

“Eeeeww!” someone cried. 

“I so did not need to be reminded of that.” mumbled Irma. 

_ “Did he just-” Hay Lin asks. _

_ “Swallow Phobos whole? Yep.” Irma responds.  _

_ Cedric begins to speak about how their plan was good, but they had lost.  _

_ “Now, my own might, combined with Phobos’ power, and the Hearts of both Meridian and Zamballa. I am unstoppable.” _

“Hearts?” asked Mr. Collins. 

_ “Oh, my lord.” Miranda scuttles forward.  _

_ Cedric lifts her onto his shoulder. “Oh, my love!” _

_ “My lunch.” Irma says.  _

_ “Eeww!” exclaims Hay Lin. _

“No kidding.” muttered Elyon. “I’m glad I missed that part.”

Cedric huffed. 

_ “I am, my lord.” speaks Frost.  _

_ “Raythor, your knights would serve me well.” Cedric states.  _

_ “The Knights of Vengeance are honored that our service is considered valuable. Sandpit, Gargoyle! Show this  _ lord _ where our loyalty lies!” _

_ Sandpit and Gargoyle move into battle-ready positions, making their loyalty to the  _ other _ side clear.  _

_ Cedric glares as his opponents as they attack his armies. “Miranda. Take this power. And destroy the Altermeres!”  _

_ “Yes, my lord.” she hisses, scuttling away.  _

“Altermeres? What are altermeres?” asked Mr. Collins.

_ “She must not be allowed to destroy the Altermeres!” cries Luba, running after her.  _

_ “Now,” Cedric says, “to destroy the center of all Earth’s magic; Heatherfield!” _

_ He slithers away.  _

_ The screen fades to black. _

The audience was generally confused.


End file.
